Why the End is Never Really The End
by Siyui No Akatsuki
Summary: Whenever my story says THE END, it ain’t really the end. Wanna find out what happens? This is the story for you! Warning: Laughter, Confusion, and dango are included. This Episode: A Narcoleptic Sasuke and My Stolen Car Keys.


**A/N: Hey everybody. This is Siyui-no-Akatsuki, and I don't own Naruto. I do own Siyui, who is myself. Goodbye, and tell me what you think of my new story. G'bye.**

**Summary: **** Whenever my story says THE END, it ain't really the end. Wanna find out what happens? This is the story for you! Warning: Laughter, Confusion, and dango are included. This Episode: A Narcoleptic Sasuke and My Stole Car Keys.**

**__________________________________**

**Why the End is Never Really the End**

**THE END**

**Siyui: What the Fudge? The story hasn't even STARTED! You can't end it! Yet, anyway…**

**Gaara: OHAYO!**

**Siyui: What's with the yelling?!**

**Gaara: I was bored.**

**Siyui: O-kay.**

**THE END!**

**Siyui: Mr. The End, you can't end a story if it hasn't started yet. It's impossible.**

**WHEN I SAY THE END, IT'S THE END!**

**Gaara: Actually, when Siyui says it's the end, then it's the end.**

**I AM THE END MASTER! I END WHAT I WANT TO END!!**

**Siyui: Oh, you wanna take this outside?!**

**Gaara: Wait, who is the End Master, anyway?**

**Siyui: That's the problem. No one really knows. He's just… the End Master.**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOW THE END MASTER HAS A FLAMETHROWER!!!(Sound of things catching on fire)**

**Siyui: Crap! Run Gaara! (Runs out of studio into streets)**

**Gaara: Why are we running from something we can't see?**

**Siyui: Look at the studio.**

**Gaara: (looks at burnt-down studio) How…? When…?**

**Siyui: Don't underestimate the End Master.**

**HA! THE END MASTER BOLDERS! NOT ROCKS, BOLDERS!**

**Gaara: How can we still hear his voice? We're outside!**

**Siyui: Gaara, the End Master is EVRYWHERE!**

**Sasuke: (yawning) What's goin' on? … I don't care anymore. I'm going back to sleep. (sleeps)**

**Gaara: he was a great help…**

**YES! YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME!**

**Siyui: No. We probably can't. We should just give up our lives.**

**Gaara: So much for putting up a fight… Siyui, where are we going to go now?**

**Siyui: My other studio!**

**I WILL FIND YOU!**

**Siyui: I DON'T CARE YOU DOUCHE PANCAKE!**

**ONLY I CAN YELL AT PEOPLE!**

**Siyui: I'M THE AUTHOR! I CAN YELL AT ANYBODY!**

**Gaara: She's right.**

**I DIDN'T ASK YOU!**

**Siyui: I DIDN'T ASK IF YOU ASKED HIM!**

**Kisame: Moo.**

**Siyui: What. The. FUDGE are you doing here?!**

**Kisame: I was bored.**

**Siyui: Is that everyone's reason for doing things nowadays?**

**Gaara and Kisame: Yes.**

**SILENCE! I SAY SILENCE!**

**Kisame: Dude, what's your problem? Chill.**

**ARRRRRRRRRRRRG! YOU CAN'T TILL ME TO CHILL!**

**Kisame: Yes I can. I just did. C-H-I-L-L!**

**Siyui: Kisame, I wouldn't get him angry…**

**Kisame: Why not?**

**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR! I UNLEASH POKEMON OROCHIBLABLA! (Orochiblabla randomly appears)**

**Siyui: SEE WHAT YOU DID!!!! EVERYBODY RUN!! (Everybody, well, runs.)**

**Kisame: Sorry!**

**(At my other studio)**

**Siyui: (huffing) Okay, I think we out ran Orochiblabla.**

**Sasuke: Yo. Can I have the keys to the car?**

**Siyui: And you are in my studio… because? And you want my car keys… because?**

**Sasuke: I have to get away from Orochiblabla.**

**Gaara: I think that's an adequate reason.**

**Kisame: Me too.**

**I DO NOT! I WOULDN'T GIVE HIM THE KEYS!**

**Siyui: What you think doesn't count. (Hands Sasuke car keys and he leaves)**

**IT COUNTS MORE THAN YOURS DOES!**

**Siyui: No it doesn't. My ruling rules over all.**

**MINE DOES!**

**Siyui: MINE DOES!**

**NO, MINE DOES!**

**Siyui: NO, MINE DOES!**

**NO, MINE DOES!**

**Siyui: NO, MINE DOES!**

**NO, MINE DOES!**

**Siyui: NO, MINE DOES!**

**Gaara: WILL YOU BOTH STOP WITH THE FREAKIN' ARGUING IT IS GIVING ME A HEADACHE!!!!!**

**OKAY…**

**Siyui: Y-yes…**

**SIYUI.**

**Siyui: Yeah?**

**LET'S AGREE ON ONE THING.**

**Siyui: And that is…?**

**GAARA IS SCARY WHEN HE IS ANGRY.**

**Siyui: Yes. Yes he is.**

**Gaara: You bet I am!**

**Siyui: You, shut up.**

**Sasuke: (yawns) That was a great nap.**

**Siyui: Didn't you just leave with my car keys?**

**Sasuke: … No. what are you talking about? I've been asleep. (goes back to sleep)**

**Siyui: Then who took my keys?!**

**THAT'S WHY I TOLD YOU NOT TO GIVE THE KEYS TO HIM! THAT WAS A FAKE SASUKE!**

**Siyui: Then who was that Sasuke?**

**Sasuke: (wakes up randomly) Yeah! Who was that… other me? (falls asleep randomly)**

**IT WAS… KABUTO!**

**Siyui: Why does Kabuto want my car?**

**DUNNO. MAYBE HE WANTS TO… DRIVE IT!**

**Siyui: I didn't ask for your sarcasm.**

**WHAT CAN I SAY? SARCASM IS THE BRAIN'S NATURAL DEFENSE AGAINST STUPIDITY.**

**Siyui: What is that suppose to mean?!**

**Gaara: That you're stupid.**

**Siyui: Thanks Captain Obvious! Why don't you board your ship, **_**La Ignorante**_**!**

**I HAVE TA ADMIT, THAT WAS GOOD.**

**Siyui: Thank you. Now, I need to get my car! Do you, End Master, know where Kabuto is now?**

**YES. HE IS AT TOYS-R-US!**

**Kisame: And why is he there?**

**DUNNO. HE'S LOOKING AT THE SCOOTERS.**

**Siyui: Thank You! I wonder why he's looking at scooters...**

**Gaara: He wants to eat one.**

**Kisame: He wants to kill it.**

**Siyui: Geez, why is everyone being sarcastic? What happened Sasuke? He's the most sarcastic of us all…**

**Sasuke: (snoring. LOUDLY)**

**Siyui: Why is he so sleepy? (Hits Sasuke w/ a stick of salami)**

**Sasuke: (wakes up) Oh! What were we doing? Where are we? What color underwear am I wearing?**

**Siyui: One, we're trying to get my car back from Kabuto. Two, we're at my Eastern Studio. Three, I can answer proudly that I don't know the answer to the last question.**

**Sasuke: I don't care anymore. (goes back to sleep)**

**HE'S WEARING BLUE BOXERS.**

**Siyui: Two things disturb me. One, that you know the answer to that question, and Two, how you found out the answer to that question.**

**I KNOW EVERYTHING!!!**

**Siyui: That disturbs me too.**

**Kisame: Okay, if you know everything, then what colors are R2-D2? **

**Siyui: Just because you're a fan of Star Wars, it doesn't mean—**

**BLUE AND WHITE.**

**Siyui: ANYONE WOULD KNOW THAT!**

**Gaara: … I didn't.**

**Siyui: Well, then you're a loser.**

**Gaara: Thanks for the self-esteem boost.**

**Siyui: Thou art welcome. Okay, on to other problems! Off to Toys-R-Us!**

**(Toys-R-Us)**

**Siyui: Okay! We're here! Okay! Role count! Gaara?**

**Gaara: Here!**

**Siyui: Kisame?**

**Kisame: Yo.**

**Siyui: Sasuke?**

**(Nothing)**

**Siyui: Sasuke!?**

**(Nothing)**

**Siyui: SASUKE!?!?**

**(Still Nothing)**

**Siyui: He's sleeping on the display beds, isn't he, End Master?**

**YUP.**

**Siyui: (sighs) Okay guys, while I go and get Sasuke, you guys go and find Kabuto.**

**Gaara and Kisame: Okay! (leaves)**

**Siyui: Okay, time to get that lazy Uchiha… (leaves)**

**(With Gaara and Kisame)**

**Gaara: What were we suppose to be doing?**

**Kisame: Well geez, I forgot.**

**Gaara: Wanna go eat some Ramen?**

**Kisame: Sure! But I'm pretty sure we were doing something important…**

**YOU WERE HELPING SIYUI FIND KABUTO TO GET HER CAR KEYS BACK.**

**Kisame: Aw, do we have ta?**

**YES.**

**Gaara: And I was in the mood for ramen… Oh well. **

**Kisame: Okay! Let's go catch some some Kabuto! (Runs of in a random direction)**

**Gaara: You don't know where you're going, do you?**

**Kisame: Haven't got a clue!**

**Gaara: You say that as if it's a good thing…**

**(With Siyui)**

**Siyui: Where are the display beds? (Looks around) Ah, there they are! And of course, Sasuke falls asleep on the Dora comforter… (Walks over to Sasuke)**

**Sasuke: (Once again, snoring LOUDLY)**

**Siyui: Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke! Sasuke!! SASUKE WAKE UP! **

**(Nothing)**

**Siyui: (Pulls out a bull horn) SASUKE! WAKE UP NOW OR I'LL MAKE YOU EAT ALL OF THE FRUIT CAKE LEFT FROM THE CHRISTMAS PARTY!**

**Sasuke: What? Okay… Okay… I'm up! Geez…**

**Siyui: Okay, now that that's done with… time to find Kabuto!**

**(With Gaara and Kisame)**

**Gaara: Okay. Where. Are. The. Scooters?!**

**Kisame: Who are you asking?**

**Gaara: The End Master!**

**LOOK BEHIND YOU.**

**Gaara: (looks behind himself) When did the Scooter isle get there?!**

**Kisame: It's been there the whole time.**

**Gaara: Why didn't you tell me?!**

**Kisame: I asked if you where asking me, but you were asking the End Master. You didn't ask me.**

**Gaara: The world's filled with idiots… Anyway, let's go! (Runs over to the scooter isle)**

**Kisame: There's Kabuto!**

**Kabuto: Hmm… This one has blue wheels… **

**Gaara: KABUTO!**

**Kabuto: Yeah?**

**Gaara: Give Siyui her keys back!**

**Kabuto: What keys?**

**Kisame: The keys to Siyui's car!**

**Kabuto: I don't know what you're talking about!**

**Gaara: Sure you don't…?**

**WHY DID THAT END IN A QUESTION?**

**Gaara: Dunno.**

**Kisame: Wow…**

**WOW…**

**Kabuto: Wow.**

**Gaara: Back to the matter at hand! Kabuto! Give me the Keys!**

**Kabuto: I DON'T HAVE THE KEYS!!!!!**

**Gaara: Okay… Yeesh, don't have ta yell…**

**Kisame: Then who has the keys?**

**Kabuto: Why are you asking me? I've been looking at scooters!**

**Siyui: Hey yall. KABUTO GIVE ME MY CAR KEYS!**

**Kabuto: LISTEN! I DON'T HAVE YOUR FREAKIN' CAR KEYS!!!**

**Siyui: You don't have to yell at me… If you don't have my car keys, then who does?**

**ITACHI.**

**Siyui: What? Why would he have my car keys?**

**DO YOU THINK I KNOW?**

**Siyui: Yes. You say you know everything.**

**WELL, I DO KNOW. HE GOT THEM SO HE COULD GET MORE DANGO.**

**Siyui: Ah, I see. Off to the Dango shop! Wait, where's Sasuke to say he's going to "Avenge the Uchiha clan by killing Itachi" and all?**

**JUST GUESS.**

**Siyui: He's asleep again, isn't he?**

**YOU GOT IT.**

**Siyui: Good Grief… Anyway, to the Dango Shop!**

**(Dango Shop)**

**Cashier: Okay, sir. That'll be $3.**

**Itachi: Okay. (Pays cashier) Thank You.**

**Siyui: ITACHI! GIVE ME MY CAR KEYS!**

**Itachi: Huh? What are you talking about?**

**Siyui: I want my car keys!**

**Kabuto: Dude, just give her the keys.**

**Itachi: I don't have any car keys. I walked here.**

**Siyui: I'M DONE PUTTING UP WITH ALL OF THE CRAP! GIVE ME MY CAR KEYS DOUCHE HAM!**

**Gaara: And a 'douche ham' is… what?**

**Siyui: ITACHI! GIVE ME MY CAR KEYS! I'VE BEEN RUNNING AROUND THE WHOLE DANG CITY! GIVE ME MY KEYS!!!**

**Sasuke: Hey Peoplez. Whazz up? (Yawns) **

**Siyui: Where have you been?**

**Sasuke: Asleep. Which is what I'm going to do now. (Asleep on ground)**

**Siyui: Wow.**

**Gaara: Ya know, I've come to notice something.**

**Kisame: What's that?**

**Gaara: Okay, think about this. Whenever Sasuke's asleep, who seems to appear?**

**Kisame: (Thinking)**

**Siyui: (Thinking)**

**Kabuto: (Thinking)**

**Itachi: (Thinking)**

**Gaara: God people, is it that hard? THE END MASTER APPEARS!**

**Siyui: So?**

**Gaara: Rrrr… SASUKE IS THE END MASTER!**

**IT TOOK YOU IDIOTS LONG ENOUGH!**

**Itachi: Oh! I forgot to tell yall, Sasuke not only has narcolepsy, but he whenever he's asleep he becomes a random omnipotent presence.**

**Siyui: That was good information… FIVE MINUTES AGO!**

**Itachi: Well…**

**Siyui: Don't. You. Dare. Say. It.**

**Itachi: … You didn't ask.**

**Siyui: GA!!!!!!! END MASTER! WHERE THE HECK ARE MY KEYS!**

**LOOK IN YOUR POCKET.**

**Siyui: What? (Looks in pocket) When the HECK did my car keys get in my pocket?!**

**DUNNO.**

**Deidara: (randomly appears) Oh, Siyui, un, I had to use your car so I could go and get some clay, un. I gave them to Itachi to give back to you, un.**

**Itachi: Then I gave them to Kisame.**

**Kisame: Then I gave them to Gaara.**

**Gaara: Then I gave them to Kabuto.**

**Kabuto: Then I gave them to you.**

**Siyui: When did you give them to me?**

_**Flashback!!! When Siyui was looking for Sasuke in Toys-R-Us **_

_**Siyui: (yawn) I'm so sleepy… I wonder where Kabuto is…**_

_**Kabuto: Yo. **_

_**Siyui: Wa?**_

_**Kabuto: Here are your car keys. (Gives car keys)**_

_**Siyui: Oh. Thanks… (Puts them in back pocket)**_

_**End Flashback!!!**_

**Siyui: O-kay… Now that we have all of those questions answered… I have one more.**

**Kabuto: And that is?**

**Gaara: Yeah?**

**Siyui: Originally, who was the other Sasuke?**

**Itachi: Good question!**

**ACTUALLY, EVEN I DON'T KNOW THAT QUESTION…**

**Aizen: It was I!**

**Siyui: you're not even in this anime!**

**Aizen: Says you…**

**Siyui: Yeah! I did say it! But, how'd you do it?**

**Aizen: I used my uber-hotness powers to do it.**

**Siyui: No, seriously.**

**Aizen: What is that suppose to mean?**

**Siyui: Just Tell me.**

**Aizen: I used… the magical plastic waffle!**

**Siyui: What?**

**Aizen: The MGW! I got it for Christmas!**

**Siyui: Ya know, I don't care anymore. Good bye everyone, and Goodnight! (Everybody goes back to studio)**

**THE END.**

**Siyui: Sasuke, go home.**

**I CAN'T. EVERYBODY LEFT ME AT THE DANGO SHOP.**

**Siyui: Itachi, go and get him.**

**Itachi: Why do I have to go?**

**Siyui: He's your brother.**

**Itachi: Fine… (Walks off)**

**Siyui: Now, you can say it Sasuke.**

**YES! THE END!!**

**Siyui: Are you happy now?**

**YES. YES I AM.**

**Hidan: Hey yall! How's it going?**

**END! END! WHEN I SAY END I MEAN END!**

**Itachi: Did I mention he also has angry problems when he's asleep?**

**Siyui: Itachi, Shut up and go get Sasuke.**

**Itachi: … fine.**

**THE END! AND I JUST DARE ONE OF YOU TO SAY SOMETHING!**

**Hidan: … Something.**

**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR!**

**Hidan: WAAAAAAAAAAA! SIYUI HELP MEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Siyui: You dug your own hole.**

**THE END— HIDAN GET BACK HERE!**

**_____________________**

**A/N: Did yall like it? Give me ideas, and I'll make chapters out of them! Read and review, okay! **


End file.
